Swing Swing
by Wicked Wonderful
Summary: This is the first chapter and already, Soul is getting his ass kicked! Can Maka restrain herself or will they both end up under Stein's steely blade? Please review!


_**Another fanfic of SoulxMaka**_**! **

**Soul: "Another! Damn girl, you're obsessed!"**

_**Am not**_**! **

**Soul: "Am too!"**

**Maka: "you're both idiots." **

"_**We are not!" **_

_**P.S. I don't own Soul Eater! **_

**Soul and Maka: "Thank God!" **

_Can't be late! Can't be late! _The white blur of a boy could be seen racing down hallways and ducking past students. His footsteps pounded on the floor like horse hooves and his breath mimicked that of a dogs. _Can't be LATE! _He suddenly turned a corridor, flying over the earth with amazing speed. Snow white hair whipped around his face. Fiery eyes squinted against the wind as he sped up even more. Soul barreled through the halls of DWMA at a break neck pace. _Damn! Time, slow down, will ya! _He checked the clocks every now and then, just to be sure. If he were late today, the consequences would be great. Not only did the classes count for fifty percent of his grade, Maka had threatened _death _if he showed up even one minute tardy. _Dammit! Faster! I need to go faster!_

"He's late…He is sooo late." Maka crossed her arms with a sigh. Everyone lounged in their seats, waiting for Soul and expecting class to start late. Stein yawned. "Well, nothing like an early morning beat down." He said to Maka, grinning. The sudden quick footsteps of a certain someone could be heard pummeling down the hall. Soul burst through the door, panting and huffing like a dog. "I'm here! I'm here!" _**CRACK! THUD! **_Maka had her book held out, Soul's face smashing into the cover. "Ack….! Ow…" "You're late." She peeled the text away and dragged his body to their seats. "Alright, now that we're all here, we can begin." Stein stood and snapped his fingers. "As you all know, today's lesson counts for half of your grade. This also is one of my favorite tests." The students suddenly retched, terrified that they might have to dissect something. Like a human being… "Don't give me that look! You don't have to dissect anything today. No, you all have to face off against your partner." Silence settled over the class. "I'm sorry, was that to blunt? Excuse me, here, let me rephrase that. If you want to pass this class, you must fight your partner, win, and get a score above a D. Understood?" Still, no one answered. Stein smiled and began polishing a long, serrated scalpel. "_Understood?_" "Yes, sir!"

"Dammit, Stein! This isn't fair!" Soul slammed his fist on the desk. "Fair or not, this test in mandatory." The insane look on Stein's face was one of pure joy. "I'm very excited to watch you and Maka battle it out. Maybe I'll get to…oh, I don't know…perform the autopsy when _she_ gets finished." "What's that supposed to mean!" He shrugged and scooted past Soul, the wheels of his chair squealing against the tile. "Oh, and you get fifty points taken off for being late." "What!" Soul stomped after the trigger-happy doctor. "Maka-chan! Have you picked your weapon?" The girl nodded happily, holding up a tall scythe that closely resembled her partner. "Excellent. Very interesting." Dr. Stein rubbed his chin, tilting his head to the side inquiringly. "Quiet the match-up…yes; yes…anyway, good luck!" He smiled at both of them and moved on to the next pair. Soul turned to his partner. "Revenge is a bitch, ya know. That book will have nothing on me after this!" He jabbed a finger at the heavy novel sitting on top of her bag. "Yeah, yeah. I'd like to hear you say that when you're looking up at me from the flat of your back." She placed her hands on her hips, the scythe resting in the crook of her elbow. Soul glanced at it nervously. "Whatever." He hurried away, catching up with Kid and Black Star.

"Man, this sucks!" Black Star kicked the back of a chalk board, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I'm a star! A star shouldn't haffta fight with out his weapon!" "You get another one." Kid replied as he polished the magnums he'd chosen. "But Tsubaki needs me! How is she gonna fight with out me leading the way! I swear, she has no clue with out my godliness to guide her!" Soul rolled his eyes. "Get over yer self. I'm so gonna kick Maka's ass!" "Tch, you won't even kiss her let alone hurt her." "What was that!" "Nothing, nothing…" Kid turned to hide his smile, acting like he was looking for Liz and Patty. "Gah! Both of you can go to hell!" He turned on his heel and stalked away from the boys.

**Ok, this is the end of this chapter! It's really short, I know, but I'll write more later! Hope you like it, please review! **

**Wicked out!**


End file.
